My New Big Brother
by Vani Jane
Summary: For years, Jamie's begged Santa for an older brother and finally, he was getting one that went by the name of Jack. (Eventual JackxJamie but not incest.)


**Title:** My New Big Brother

**Series: **Rise of the Guardians (Movie)

**Pairing: **Jack Frost & Jamie Bennett

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship, Family

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Eventual Shounen-Ai (boyxboy; but not incest)

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians and its characters belong to their respective owners. This a work of fiction by a fan for fans, I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary: **For years, Jamie's begged Santa for an older brother and finally, he was getting one that went by the name of Jack.

Eight year old Jamie Bennett had always wanted an older brother. In the past, he would write letters to Santa Claus begging for an older brother. When Sophie came, Jamie was slightly disappointed but not for long because he liked his sister and began to like the idea of having a younger sister to look out for (not that he really understood what that meant at such a young age). He still continued to send letters especially since he knew that he couldn't possibly have an older brother the natural way—which is why only Santa can give him an older brother.

It was just a few weeks into school, Jamie liked school but he felt a bit of jealousy whenever he saw his other classmates with their older siblings. May be it would've been better if he had Sophie to drag around every morning and after class but she wasn't old enough to enter school yet, she could barely even walk.

Once classes were over for the day, Jamie and a group of his friends walked home, chatting as they went along until their group grew lesser and lesser. By the time they had arrived near Jamie's residence, there had only been three of them left. Jamie said his goodbyes and went immediately inside his house, only to stop in his tracks when he only sees the babysitter and not his mother.

"Jane?" Jamie said questioningly at the older teenage girl who sat around the coffee table with Sophie, although they each were doing their own thing. The young brunette approached them and knelt beside them, placing his bag on his side. "Where's Mom?"

"Well, she said she was going to go down to the station, I think." Jane shrugged as she focused on her algebra homework. "She left a couple hours ago, she didn't really say where she was going but she said she'll be back by dinner time."

"Oh, okay." Jamie nodded and turned to his bag. He took out an old notebook and laid it on the coffee table. He wanted to clean up and revise his letter to Santa for that year, trying to make it sound more convincing than the last so that he could finally have an older brother. About thirty minutes later, he remembered he had homework for Math class and had Jane help him with it. Numbers were just so confusing that it hurt.

When dinner came, Jamie's mother hadn't come home yet and Jamie started to worry a little. Jane had received a call an hour earlier from their mother but the teen didn't explain anything to both him and his sister. He just hoped that their mother wasn't hurt. After dinner and brushing their teeth, they found themselves gathered around the coffee table once more but this time it was because Jane agreed to read to them a story about unicorns.

They were half-way through the story when they heard the door open and saw Mrs. Bennett enter the house with a stranger following close behind her. Neither Jamie nor Sophie made a move but both were curious at this hooded stranger. Jane, however, didn't seem surprised as she closed the book and stood up from where she sat.

"They wouldn't go to sleep with you, so I tried to read them a bed time story." Jane explained, looking a bit nervous and only then did Jamie realize it was a bit past their bedtime.

"It's all right, dear." Mrs. Bennett smiled at the teenager. "I do appreciate your help, you know. I'll take it from here, though. I know you have school in the morning and I wouldn't want to keep you for too long."

"No, it's all right. But thank you, anyway. Big test tomorrow." Jane said as she gathered her things. Before she left, however, she said her goodbyes to the kids and stopped before Mrs. Bennett on her way out. She bent down to the hooded stranger and told him, "You don't have to worry, all right? The Bennett's are great people. I'll see you around, kid." She turned to her employer, greeting her farewell before finally leaving for home.

"Mom, who's that?" Jamie asked after Jane had left. He had noted how Jane seemed to know the stranger and he wondered if he was the reason why their mother was late in coming home.

"Jamie, Sophie," their mother began slowly, gently as she laid a hand on the stranger's shoulder. "This is Jack, he'll be living with us from now on."

The wheels in his head immediately clicked. His brown eyes widened as he felt a surge of energy and joy go up through him, a grin came upon his face and he jumped to his feet. "Really?! Like a brother?!"

"Yes, Jamie, like a brother." His mother answered with a knowing smile. It took only those few words to make Jamie lose his head, he had quickly dashed towards his new brother and excitedly dragged him to his room despite his mother's protests.

Jamie was later interrupted by his mother as he was telling Jack all about his experiences last Easter. He saw her by the door, holding out a pair of pajamas for Jack to use, a toothbrush and a towel.

"The spare bedroom is still a mess, so I'm afraid you'll have to bed with Jamie for a couple of nights, at the most." Mrs. Bennett informed but despite the tone she used, Jamie was ecstatic over it. "I hope you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, it's no problem at all…" Jack answered and Jamie felt even more excited to finally hear his new brother speak ("_He could speak after all!"_).

"All right then. Here's a change of clothes, your toothbrush and a towel if you want to bathe." Mrs. Bennett informed as she set them down on the edge of the bed. She turned to Jack, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him, "If there's anything else you need, Jack, just let me know, all right? You're not a guest in this house, you're family now. Remember that for me, okay?"

"O-okay." Jack nodded awkwardly at the promise he'd just made. He was looking down on the floor, too embarrassed to look up as he felt Mrs. Bennett give his shoulder an gentle squeeze. "Um… thank you… Mrs. Bennett."

"Think nothing of it." She smiled at him before turning her attention towards Jamie. "Jamie, the both of you go straight to bed. It's past bedtime and Jack is tired. There's plenty of time tomorrow and the days after that."

Jamie had a little pout but at the thought of _tomorrow and the days after that _made him feel better. It made him realize that this wasn't a one-night deal, it was forever. His dream and wish of having an older brother was finally here!

"All right." Jamie agreed as he climbed on his bed. Then to Jack he asked, "But can you read me a bedtime story, though?"

"Okay." Jack answered, nodding and Mrs. Bennett couldn't help but smile, thinking that both boys were going to get along swimmingly so as long as Jamie didn't freak Jack out.

The next morning as Mrs. Bennett watched Jack and Jamie file into the dining room for breakfast, she thought it was another Jack. Sure, he still had the same brunette locks, the same hazel eyes and same slightly tanned skin but it was the smile that was on his lips and the laughter that came from it that made Mrs. Bennett feel relief.

"—So, the Easter Bunny ran away from the Toothfairy who wanted to check his teeth." Jack was saying as they entered the room, making Jamie laugh.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bennett." Jack greeted her before he sat on one of the empty chairs, there was a light shade of pink on his cheeks from his shyness around her but she didn't mind. In time, she knew it would be less awkward between them.

"Morning, Mom." Jamie followed, taking the seat closest to Jack.

"Good morning to you, too." Mrs. Bennett smiled at the both of them. "I see that the both of you are getting along."

"Yeah, Jack's really cool!" Jamie exclaimed as he poured the carton of milk on his bowl, almost making it spill if Jack hadn't taken the carton from him. "He knows a lot of great stories about the Easter Bunny, Santa, Sandman and-and even the Toothfairy!"

"Is that so, Jack?"

Jack looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed because thirteen-year-old boys did _not _talk about the Toothfairy or Easter Bunny quite animatedly. He just hoped Mrs. Bennett didn't think he was weird. "Um… Yeah."

Seeing the discomfort, she told him, "Well, that's a pleasant surprise. And it's nothing to worry about, it's nice."

"They're an interesting bunch." Jack said quietly.

"I'm sure they are—with all the stories Jamie tells me. It's nice to be reminded of those, you know. They keep you grounded." Mrs. Bennett said and stopped herself before she went all philosophical on the children.

"Hey, Mom, can Jack walk me to school today, can he? _Please?_" Jamie begged with his eyes going wide and sad like that of a kicked puppy.

"That's up to Jack." Mrs. Bennett told her son playfully before getting up from the table.

"Sure, kid." She heard Jack tell Jamie and the loud cheer from the younger boy after that. She smiled and before leaving the dining room, she reminded them, "Jack, once you've sent Jamie to school, we're going to get you some clothes, okay? I'll call the school later today so you can start tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay." Jack replied and then quickly added, "Thank you."

Jamie held his brother's hand as they walked to school, telling Jack about his friends, teachers and how Math was really horrible. Jack listened but the names of Jamie's friends pass by, not really having a face to pair with the name and he agreed with the younger brunette that _yes, you don't even use Math in the real world, kid_.

When they arrived just outside of Jamie's school, Jack gave him a pat on the back and said, "Get going, kid. You're going to be late."

"Will you pick me up from school, Jack?" Jamie asked, his smile wide and hopeful as were his eyes.

"Sure, I will." Jack promised, ruffling Jamie's hair. "You be good, all right?"

"Okay. Bye, Jack." Jamie gave Jack a hug before running inside his school where he was greeted by his group of friends.

"Hey, Jamie, who was that?" One of his friends asked curiously.

Jamie looked back at Jack, the older boy smiling at him and Jamie grinned back.

"That's my big brother, Jack!"

**Author's Notes: **A bit OOC-ish and I apologize. I really should re-watch the movie again to get the feel of their personalities.

As for Jack, his OOC-ness is intentional because he just moved into the Bennett household. He's shy around Mrs. Bennett but not around Jamie, because he feels he can connect with the kid (through their mutual love for myths). How he got there will be explained at a later chapter (? If there are readers. Lol.)


End file.
